


Aoide and Oneiroi

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Muse Dash
Genre: BetaDori, Dreams, Gen, I've been trying to write about betadori cast for a while, and play muse dash, and this is it, read the betadori manga and novels, this is one of those 'characters have a conversation while doing actiony things' stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: An unlikely muse inspires Rimi to join Kasumi and that weirdo Arisa.Based on the original Bang Dream: Star Beat! timeline.





	Aoide and Oneiroi

Rimi shook her head, her fluffy black locks fluttering as she tried to clear her thoughts. The scene from earlier today played over and over in her head. That Toyama-san was surprisingly unique…

Despite her lack of presence and inability to make friends, she was striking out to pursue a childhood dream for which she had rediscovered her passion. To make music, to seek out the legendary Star Beat…

But of course, she wasn’t doing it alone. That suspicious blonde hikikomori, Ichigaya…she had promised Toyama a guitar if she helped Ichigaya with her mysterious game…

One way or another, master ninja Rimi was going to figure out what Ichigaya was up to…and impress Toyama-san enough to smile at her. Maybe then she’d even be willing to buy Rimi’s rice…

Rimi rubbed her eyes, properly taking in her surroundings. Either way, she wouldn’t be able to pursue those goals if she stayed trapped here in a endless pink candy forest. Her feet (thankfully with shoes on) squished the cotton candy grass as she walked over it, making her way to what looked like a well-travelled path by a river of cream soda.

A path, in fact, that was currently being marched down by a procession of ice cream scoops riding their cones like horses, cotton candy bunnies, and robotic ball cats, among other things. Okay, maybe she was dreaming. Turning the other way, she noticed a girl with spiky blonde hair they seemed to be chasing…

Wait, she wasn’t running away. She was charging straight at them.

As the girl got closer, Rimi could make out her white jacket, jeans shorts and heartbroken T-shirt. Great. It was one of those high school freshmen who tried to dress punk on far too large a budget.

Before Rimi could think up any further invective, the girl bounded up to her like some sort of oversized rabbit. “Hey you! Don’t just stand there, come on!” She grabbed Rimi’s arm, leading her towards the approaching session. Before Rimi could protest, her eyes fell on the bass guitar on the girl’s back, and she felt herself being dragged along.

“Whoops, look out!” They both charged headlong towards their apparent aggressors, the blonde taking the lead as she swung the bass out firmly, sending one of the bunnies flying into the air. Not to be outdone, Rimi vaulted over her shoulder, slamming her leg into one of the horsemen, who toppled into the river with nary an exclamation.

“So what the hell are ya doin’ here, anyway?” The blonde smiled, swinging Rimi along as she leapt onto a passing star, sliding along its tail like an ice skater.

“Huh?” Rimi blinked. “Oh, well, a friend of mine is having some trouble, and when I was thinking of ways to help her…I must’ve wandered all the way over here.” As they hopped off the star, Rimi nodded at the instrument. “She just started playing guitar, one that looks kinda like that…”

“A bass?” The blonde chuckled. “Pretty ballsy of her to play a bass without a lead, huh? Sounds like my kinda gal…” They both twirled in the air, avoiding a sawblade that inexplicably tore through the ground under them.

“Nah, she’s playing a six-string.” Rimi shook her head as she slid under a bouncing kitten. “Does that make her any less ballsy? Oh, and I’m Rimi…” Well, introducing herself to a literal manic pixie dream girl couldn’t go wrong…

“I’m Rin!” The blonde yelled, shaking Rimi’s hand and swinging her up so they could ride on a passing pair of stars in parallel, joined by a firm handshake. “And nah, it’s cool of her just to be playing an instrument. Sounds like that’s not the only problem ya got with her…”

Rimi leapt off, grabbing a bunny cloud and slamming it into an apparently animate punching bag. “It’s just…she seems unsteady, you know?” She reached up, idly playing with her hair. “Her heart’s really into it, but there’s someone else leading her on, and I’m worried…they’ll take advantage of her.”

“Yeah?” Rin spun around, slamming her bass into a row of four floating robot drones with four loud clangs. “Sounds like you should be keeping a closer eye on her then! Let her know you’re there for her…no matter what. Besides…” She grinned. “You look like you can hold your own. If this ‘someone else’ tries to mess with her, you know what to do!”

Just then, some sort of pumpkin-shaped tank rolled out in front of them, crewed by ice cream balls and firing oversized lollipops. Rimi launched herself over another one of the horsemen, shattering the sweet salvo with a firm punch. “Well, I’m not too great at working in plain sight…and I don’t think I should just sit in on her practices with no reason…”

Rin pursed her lips, grabbing Rimi by the waist and swinging her hard, leaving a dent in the tank. “And so you’re just going to leave her to have whatever done to her by ‘someone else’? You’re better than that, Rimi.” She smiled again as they both rose into the air. “If you don’t have a reason…make your own reason!” Pulling her bass off the strap, she handed it to Rimi. “Care to do the honors?”

“Ah…!” Rimi nodded. It felt firm in her hands. Warm, solid. Purposeful. She took a breath…and swung it down, smashing the pumpkin into paste.

In a flash of light, their opponents vanished, leaving the two of them in the middle of the pink, fragrant forest. Rin wrapped her arm around Rimi’s waist, pulling her in close. “Heh, looks like my time here is up. But it looks like you know what to do already…I’d tell you ‘good luck’, but people like us don’t need it.” She twirled, sending Rimi spinning. “See ya around…”

* * *

Rimi opened her eyes, nursing her forehead as she picked herself off her bedroom floor.

Now that was a strange dream. Thinking about a problem so hard she dreamt about a solution was a new experience for her.

She balled up her hands momentarily, the sensation still weighing firmly in her palms. Warm, solid. Purposeful.

Perhaps it was too much to ask to have that bass actually appear in her hands. But as she gathered up her sheets…

_Ping._

Something small and metal fell to the floor. A keychain…shaped like a white, V-shaped bass guitar…

A smile crept onto Rimi’s face as she squeezed it in her hand.

She stretched,throwing her curtains open and letting the sun pour in.

Today…was the beginning of Shinobi Rimi’s next great adventure. And she just knew Toyama would be happy to be a part of it…


End file.
